1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology implementing a control process with a regulator by using a target value signal showing a control target value of the control process.
Examples of the regulator include a temperature controller fitted to a heat system. The temperature controller measures heat temperature of the heat system, and controls the heat system's operation such that the thus measured temperature becomes a predetermined target value.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2,861,276, conventionally, for increasing control accuracy by the temperature controller, a target value to be inputted to the temperature controller is shaped by the temperature controller, to thereby implement the control process.
With a structure of the conventional regulator, remodeling (including software structure) of a unit structure of the regulator is necessary for improving the control accuracy, failing to improve the control accuracy by the unit structure as is.
In addition, a control object (temperature keeping system and the like) causing a complicated interference may require per-regulator betterment which is proper for the regulator setting environment, and the bettering operation may require a technical skill. For example, even the same type of temperature controllers may have various models and functions. For implementing with high accuracy the betterment of unit structure which is proper for the above various models and functions, a very high-level technical skill is necessary.
Moreover, even when the above betterment is completed, this betterment has no choice but to be applied individually to the setting environment. Therefore, the thus bettered regulator, when having a failure, cannot be rapidly replaced with another unit having the same function.